


Leaving the Suit On

by HappilyInhuman, RigorMorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming, Santa Jim, Sex still in a Santa suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim volunteered to be Santa Clause at a Gotham Tree Lighting event, he had no idea what effect it would have on his social image...and his love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving the Suit On

**Author's Note:**

> RigorMorton and I RPed this after she had the idea! :)

Jim was really starting to regret volunteering to be Santa this year. He could make a whole list of reasons why he was miserable. The first one being, he was freezing his ass off. Those Santa suits are not quite as warm as you’d think, and the fact that it was snowing was certainly not helping - although the huge, well lit tree directly behind him did manage to warm his back just a bit.

 

However the freezing cold was nothing compared to the bratty kids he had been dealing with for an hour now. He had lost count of how many kids had been in his lap now, and by the looks of the line - that he couldn’t even see the back of, there would be plenty more.

 

The kid on his lap now was some yuppie kid in designer clothes, going on and on about the toys he wanted, repeating the details over and over, to the spaced out Santa, just to make sure “Santa Clause” didn’t get anything wrong.

 

Jim had tuned the kid out after the first two times he repeated himself, nodding his head and saying ‘got it’, even though he didn’t hear a damn word, and was too busy staring into the crowd - his eyes particularly fixed on what looked to be a teenage boy without a parent or sibling accompanying him - and that alone was strange, but the fact he was wearing sunglasses at night, was  _ really _ strange. 

 

Jim shrugged it off, thinking it was just some teen that wanted his picture taken with Santa just for shits and giggles. Little did he know, it was the maniacal teen that had been after him for over a month now - the same teen that had been wreaking havoc on the city of Gotham for that same amount of time - the same teen that Gotham’s finest detective had been crushing on since the moment he laid eyes on him, and still had been crushing on, even after all the terrible things he’d done. Boy was ole Jimbo in for a surprise.

 

Jerome struggled, but somehow managed to maintain a straight face as he waited in line to sit on Jim’s  lap. He was only becoming more excited by the moment, however, knowing that only four kids were ahead of him. He’d been mostly standing places where the parents in front of him would block him from Jim’s view, wanting to take the older man by surprise, but it wasn’t always possible and at one point he was sure Jim saw him. He just hoped he didn’t get recognised when he did.

 

Ten minutes, a crying baby, and a set of twins later, Jim had a snooty little dark haired girl in his lap. Jim couldn’t help but giggle just a bit, listening to her talk. She reminded him of that bratty girl from School Of Rock. She was basically a thirty year old in a ten year old’s body.

 

“I want an electronic organizer, that black Moncler jacket from Bloomingdale’s, and….. A platinum heart locket from Tiffany’s.” The girl just looked at “Santa” with this “that’s what I want, and you better get it for me” look.

 

Jim had half a mind to tell her that as a snot nosed brat, she’d be getting a big fat lump of coal in her stocking for Christmas, but the cute teen he’d been checking out for the past ten minutes was next in line, and the detective did not want to rock the boat by causing a big scene.

 

He gave her a very unenthusiastic, half assed smile and nodded his head. “Sure thing, young lady.” He handed her a candy cane, and sent her on her way.

 

Jim sat up straight and cleared his throat, before motioning to the cute teen in the sunglasses to come on up.

 

Jerome couldn’t help but crack a grin as he headed up to Jim, happily sitting himself down atop his thigh and making himself very comfortable in the older man’s lap. He couldn’t help finding Jim attractive no matter what he was wearing, and so now, even though the older man was dressed as Santa Clause, the teenager thought he was a ten.

 

Jim bit his lip when the warmth from the back of the boy’s thighs and ass hit his lap, and he took a deep breath when he caught a whiff of some sort of fresh scent coming off the teen. He didn’t know if it was deodorant, cologne or body wash, but whatever it was, “Santa” liked it.

 

Jim felt like a total perv having these kinds of thoughts about a boy he wasn’t even sure was legal, so he figured he better make sure.

 

“Ho, Ho, Ho..” Jim started - feeling like a total ass saying that to a teenager that obviously knew he wasn’t the real Santa, but he had said it to all the other kids before him, so he had to keep up appearances. “Merry Christmas young man. Tell Santa what’s on your wish list.”

 

Jerome smiled, knowing that Jim had to keep up appearances - but he could already tell that he was affecting the older man. He gave a triumphant chuckle. He started off using his innocent voice, the calm, gentle boy’s voice that he had used the first night he’d met Jim. “All I want for Christmas this year...is…” He raised his sunglasses for a second so that Jim could see him before letting them fall again: “A big old kiss from Santa Claus-” With that he pressed his lips onto “Santa”’s.

 

The detective didn’t even have time to process what he’d just seen, when he felt the boy’s full lips press against his, followed by the wet warmth of the teen’s tongue penetrate his lips, and collide with his own.

 

Jim had no clue what to do. He didn’t want it to stop. Jerome tasted so yummy, and his lips were so soft, and boy was he a great kisser.

 

“Santa” had to fight the urge to throw his arm around the boy’s neck, and squeeze his hip with the other.

 

This had to be the hottest scenario ever…the forbidden fruit he’d been lusting after this whole time, was in his lap, shoving his tongue down his throat, in front of a line full of horrified children and their parents - Hell, in front of the entire city of Gotham. 

 

What a shame he couldn’t savor it. He had no choice but to push himself away - although he did hesitate, and didn’t use all his strength - just enough to make it look like he didn’t want it.

 

Before he could even push the kid by the shoulders, he felt the boy’s arms grasp onto him tighter, as he was being pulled away.

 

He opened his eyes and realized, Samson - the huge, bald security guard, was prying Jerome out of his lap.

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ no, you little shit.” The big guy growled, as he yanked the kid away swiftly.

 

Jerome had expected nothing less of such a public event, so he took being pulled away quite well. He managed to whisper one last message into Jim’s ear before the huge man had taken him away. “ _ I’ll be waiting in your dressing room _ .” 

 

Samson had pulled the redhead to the street outside the event before throwing him, quite literally, out.

 

The teenager didn’t need to expend too much energy however, to find a quick way back into the guts of the event. It wasn’t very hard from there to spot Jim’s dressing room and duck into it. It wasn’t very big, just a temporary set up where Jim could put on and take off his suit and spend his very short mid-event break. The teenager sat down and waited, hoping that “Santa” had been given a break after such a  _ traumatic  _ event.

 

Jim sat there in his Santa throne, dazed and panting. What the fuck just happened?

 

He looked up into the crowd and saw the horrified look on the faces of the children and their parents - mouths hanging open, cringing, some of them even crying - the sound of hundreds of murmurs ringing in Jim’s ears.

 

Oh my, God… Imagine what everyone was thinking.

 

Samson came running back on the stage to check on the disheveled “Santa”. 

 

“Jim, are you okay? Did you know that kid?”

 

Jim pressed his lips together and shook his head. “I’ve never seen him before in my life.”

 

“Okay, you could use a breather. Go back to your dressing room for a bit, I’ll take care of things out here.” The large security guard patted Jim on the shoulder.

 

Jim nodded and stood up, still feeling a little shaken. “Don’t worry kids. Santa’s fine. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Ho, ho, ho!” He half-heartedly waved at the confused children, and quickly ran off the stage, running for his dressing room.

 

When he was in the moment, he was loving the hot teen’s tongue swirling with his, but now that he had been snapped back to reality, he was livid.

 

How embarrassing. The whole city of Gotham witnessed him being kissed by a teenage boy.

 

He was never going to live this down. He would be the laughing stock of the precinct, and he could just hear Harvey now…“What is it with you and the crazy ones!” Harvey would yell, before making jokes and laughing his ass off.

 

He burst into his dressing room - the door slamming against the wall so hard it probably left a hole.

 

Sure enough, the kid was sitting in his chair in front of the mirror, smirking.

 

“What the fuck was that, Jerome? Have you lost your fucking mind?!” Jim squeezed the sides of his own head in frustration - feeling the hat and beard still on - thinking how ridiculous he must look, yelling while still in full costume.

 

“That was you clearly enjoying the kiss as much as I was…” Jerome shot back, turning to the older man, who still looked very attractive to him. He jumped up from the seat, approaching the detective, who he wanted to kiss again more than anything. “I must admit though, ‘Santa’ - I’ve been v _ ery  _ naughty! I even lied to you - that kiss wasn’t  _ all  _ I wanted for Christmas!” He got up in Jim’s space. “I want you to fuck me...and so we shouldn’t fight about what happened because you better hurry if you don’t want people to wonder where you are…”

 

Jim couldn’t help but shudder when he felt his cock twitch at the boy’s dirty words…that husky, gruff voice saying, 'fuck me'….. boy, the older man hadn’t heard those words since college.

 

The handsome blond’s tastes changed after graduation, and he usually kept the company of very lady-like women, who didn’t say things like that.

 

The moral detective knew how wrong this was, and as much as he hated to admit it, that was a huge turn on - the idea of being with a nasty, evil villain like Jerome - knowing that if he got caught, not only would he lose his job and reputation, but also his freedom. He was no lawyer but you didn’t have to be one to know that sleeping with a known fugitive, was the equivalent of harboring one. Instead of alerting the authorities to their whereabouts, you fuck them instead…yeah, pretty sure that was a crime punishable by a prison sentence.

 

Of course, who would know? He could just lock the door to his dressing room, and pound that little shit into oblivion and nobody would ever be the wiser. Even if Jerome ever decided to tell, nobody would ever believe him.

 

Jim kicked the door shut, and reached behind himself, turning the lock on the door - watching the cunning red head smirking at him, looking so pleased with himself for getting under the detective’s skin.

 

The older man grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt - pulling him into him, roughly. "Damn you!” Jim said before planting a rough kiss on the red head’s lips.

 

There was no denying that a wave of excitement had rushed up the kid’s spine when he heard the lock click behind the man. Jerome moaned when he felt Jim grab him, winding his own arms around the detective’s neck as he felt the man’s tongue slip between his lips. The redhead was already becoming extremely aroused, his dick standing hard, trapped between their two bodies. He wanted nothing more than to finally have what he’d been wanting since his eyes first fell on Jim. To give himself to him in a way he’d never given himself to anyone. He wanted Jim to deflower him, to take his virginity.

 

What a perfect Christmas present?

 

It was strange, but Jerome couldn’t help but feel that Jim taking off the suit was the last thing he wanted, but the teenager did pull down the beard, revealing the detective’s handsome face. He smiled against the lips in triumph, already feeling the older man get excited. He could feel the man’s erection pressing into his hip.

 

It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, as he’d managed to steal plenty of kisses from Jim over the past months - and even a few Jim had stolen from him - but it was definitely the hottest.

 

Jim’s head swirled with all kinds of thoughts. One of them being, how could he? He was a cop - a great cop. He had vowed to clean up this city - to rid the streets of criminals like Jerome, and yet here he was, locking lips with the city’s most wanted criminal - pitching a tent in his Santa suit, from the touch of the murderous teen. 

 

He also couldn’t help but realize that even if Jerome wasn’t a murderer, this was still wrong. Not only because Jim was dating Leslie Thompkins - and she was a wonderful and caring person, but Jerome was a teenager. Yeah, he was legal, but Jim was old enough to be his father, not to mention he was pretty certain the kid was a virgin, and he really scared himself when he realized how much that turned him on - the idea of being the first person to conquer the gorgeous teen’s body.

 

Jim moaned as that thought got his already stiffening cock, even harder. God, it was a shame he didn’t have all the time in the world….the things be wanted to do to that boy. 

 

He pulled the teen off of his lips, panting - still keeping a tight grasp around the kid’s collar. He couldn’t help but ask the question he was dying to know. “Jerome…” He started - looking into those big green eyes - studying the teen’s face carefully, which actually looked a little afraid… well, afraid was a strong word, maybe intimidated was the word he was looking for. “Have you ever had sex before?”

 

Jerome took a deep breath before finally saying, “...Never.” He’d decided on honesty, wondering how the man would react. He hoped he didn’t pull away, there was no way Jerome could let himself lose this opportunity! He’d been fantasising about this moment for so long! “I don’t see why it matters.” He adds, “I know what I want, Jim.”  _ Even if I’m scared,  _ went unsaid.

 

“Hmm…” Jim bit his bottom lip, giving Jerome a cold stare. “Good.” The older man said - a pleased smirk crossing his lips, as he lightly pushed the teen backwards, nudging him toward the small couch.   
  
“Alright, kiddo. I think they better call my understudy." Jim pushed the boy down onto the couch. “I’m taking my time with you.”

 

Jerome would be lying if he said he didn't shiver when the older man pressed him down onto the couch. It was a shiver of anticipation, of excitement. He wrapped his arms around the detective's neck and pulled him with him, pulling their lips back together. 

 

"Like we have all the time in the world." The maniac replied between kissing the blond.

 

Jerome's pants were becoming tight, and he wanted nothing more than to take them off. "Jim..." He said, just after their lips parted, "You should-" He trailed off, too embarrassed to continue. He took Jim's hand and guided it down to the button on his pants in way of communicating.

 

Jim couldn’t help but chuckle just a bit, at that. Imagine that…the leader of the MANIAX, being shy.

  
Jim was more than happy to oblige. He reached his hand down, and slipped the button of Jerome’s pants, out of the loop, and slid the zipper down slowly - grazing the kid’s bulge slightly, and taking notice, of how large it seemed. Not bad…Jim thought to himself, as he ran his fingers over it, squeezing lightly.   
  
The detective had never touched anyone else’s cock but his own, and he was pleasantly surprised at how much of a turn on it was - feeling the boy’s arousal beneath his fingers, the arousal he was responsible for - feeling it twitch at his touch, and watching it move slightly through Jerome’s white boxer briefs, peeking out through the unzipped crotch of his pants.

 

Jerome released a deep groan as he felt Jim touching him, unable to suppress his reaction to the pleasure he was receiving. Part of him wanted to savour every moment - but another part of him wanted nothing more than for Jim to get to the good part. His eyes fluttered shut and he surrendered himself to the older man’s slow ministrations, resisting the urge to encourage him to hurry up. His hips did jerk upward, into the air a few times in pleasure though, involuntarily, of course - as he had been trying quite hard to stay still for Jim.

 

Jim’s erection grew more and more painful with every stroke of his hand. Just watching that not so pure, but definitely untouched boy, beneath him writhing in pleasure, was just too much. God, he just wanted to fuck the ever loving life out of the kid.

 

He moved his fingers up to the bottom of Jerome’s sweater and proceeded to lift it up, over his head - the boy lifting his arms up in cooperation. The older man threw the shirt to the floor and took a minute to appreciate the beauty of the porcelain skinned teen, looking up at him. 

 

Jerome was perfect. That pale skin, that slim but toned physique, and those big, green eyes, looking up at him with desire and want, and maybe just a little fear.

 

He got up off the couch, and curled his fingers into the sides of Jerome’s pants and boxer briefs - tugging them down - the boy lifted his hips to give Jim easier access, and in the blink of an eye, the kid was as naked as the day he was born, making the detective swallow hard, before sitting down on the couch next to Jerome’s feet. 

 

“Come tell Santa what you want for Christmas.” Jim said, smirking and patting his knee.

 

Jerome sat up on the couch, crawling over and into Jim’s lap, situating himself on his left thigh. He smiled up at Jim mischievously, right arm curling comfortably around the detective’s neck. He recognised the eroticism of situation, himself, naked on Jim’s lap - Jim still completely clothed in his Santa suit, minus the beard. He put on a pair of mock-innocent, thoughtful eyes, pretending to contemplate. “For Christmas this year I want…” 

 

He paused, eyes trailing back down the detective’s Santa suit down to the huge tent in the trousers. He took a deep gulp, noticing how huge it looked, even through the fabric.

 

“I want you inside of me.” He said, simply, very sure, before sweeping his eyes back up and into Jim’s.

 

Jim realized in that moment, that ironically, this was the naughtiest thing he’d ever done. He was dressed as Santa Clause, with a naked teenage virgin on his lap, with a huge hard on - his and the boy’s.   
  
He smirked hearing the former Maniac say that. He reached down into his red trousers, grabbing hold of his now throbbing erection, pulling it free of his Santa costume.   
  
“I don’t have any lube, handy. How bout you get me wet, and I’ll get you wet?”

 

The kid licked his lips when the thick cock came into sight, watching the detective pull it free before immediately nodding to his question. "Yes..." He said, quickly dipping his head down, his enthusiasm and excitement overpowering his virginal nervousness. He only had one momentary thought as his lips stretched over the head of Jim's cock:  _ What did I get myself into when I agreed to take this in my mouth! _

 

It was humongous, almost inhumanly so, Jerome mused. Still, he tried his best to take it in as far as he could handle it, getting it as wet as he could manage.

 

Jim hissed and threw his head back - eyes fluttering - fingers tugging on the boy’s hair, as Jerome took him into his mouth, surprisingly well - slobbering on the older man’s fat cock, getting him all slicked up for his first fucking.

 

Seeing that gorgeous Maniac slurping on his cock, had to be the hottest sight the detective had ever seen. He could not help but be impressed with how well the kid did, not only because he had never done anything like this, but also because the older man was quite well endowed, and he had been with more experienced women, that couldn’t suck him as well as the virgin teen.

 

As much as he was enjoying the kid’s amazing oral skills, it was time to get this show on the road. He wanted Jerome so bad. He’d wanted him, for what seemed like an eternity already, and now here he was, willing and ready.

 

Jim tapped the boy on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. “Get up and bend over the coffee table for me.”

 

Jerome released a small shudder as he pulled his mouth off of the detective's huge member, wiping his red, swollen lips before standing and turning. The table didn't look very sturdy - as the event was a cheap one - and Jerome just hoped that it would be able to hold his weight. 

 

He laid the top half of his body down on the table, hands gripping the edges of the surface in nervous anticipation.

 

Jim noticed the kid seemed a little nervous about that rickety table. He couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head. 

 

“Don’t worry, kiddo. That’s just a temporary position. I just need to prep you.”

 

The older man placed his hands on either side of Jerome’s tight, white ass - spreading the cheeks apart, and puckering his lips trying to produce as much saliva as possible, before letting a string of saliva seep from his lips, onto the kid’s crack getting it nice and slick.

 

Jim stuck his tongue out, and feathered it over Jerome’s entrance, trying to relax the resistant muscles surrounding the hole that his fat cock would be invading.

 

He runs his pointed tongue up and down the length of the boy’s crevice, before diving it into his entrance - flicking wildly causing him to open up a bit.

 

Jerome moaned as he accepted the intrusion, finding the feeling of Jim’s tongue sliding against him to be one of the most arousing sensations he had ever experienced. He let his eyelashes gently flutter closed. He could feel his entrance loosening as the older man worked on it, and before the redhead knew it the feeling had brought his own cock to full height. His eyes fluttered closed and he released a groan.

 

His head and chest felt light as he laid still for Jim, his heart beating out of his chest. He could barely comprehend his situation. It was unbelievable that the detective he’d been wanting for months was slicking and loosening his entrance. It was surreal knowing that any moment the man would withdraw his lips from the boy’s entrance and penetrate him with his huge cock. The thought made Jerome weak in his knees.

 

“Please…” He whined, unable to help himself, “Please, please take me, Jim!” He cried, though it sounded more like a command than anything.

 

Just when Jim thought he couldn’t possibly be more turned on, the kid begs him for his cock. That’s about as hot as it gets, and now the detective was painfully hard - desperate for friction - desperate to be buried deep inside the red haired maniac he’d been chasing for over a month - the maniac he’d sworn to bring to justice. So much for that. Unless of course, you consider pleasuring the boy with his tongue and cock bringing him to justice.

 

Jim leaned back all the way on the couch before spitting in his hand and giving his cock one last lube up. Then he patted his lap again. “Alright, back on Santa’s lap.”

 

The teen was shaky with excitement as he enthusiastically straddled the older man’s lap, his desperation clear as day upon his face. He wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck and held onto him tightly, his hips jerking impatiently.

 

Jim was greatly enjoying the boy’s enthusiasm - watching Jerome squirm anxiously in his lap, and if his erection wasn’t becoming so uncomfortable, he might tease the kid a bit more first, just for his own entertainment. Instead, Jim decided to indulge the boy. He reached in between his legs, grabbing hold of his cock.

 

Jerome propped himself up, knee on either side of Jim, still in the older man's lap - but high enough that the detective could thrust upward against him. Jim’s cock slid against the redhead as the older man re-positioned his body, Jerome shivering in pleasure when he felt him press the head against his entrance. He moaned, mentally preparing himself for the intensity of Jim’s girth.

 

The redhead took a deep breath as Jim began to slide inside of him, the sinfully sweet burn of being entered by the detective’s huge member overwhelming his senses. The man continued slowly, Jerome’s breath beginning to even out as Jim became fully seated inside of him. He groaned as the burn slowly went away, his body adjusting to the huge intruder.

 

Jim had groaned when he felt the tip off his swelling cock push through the tight ring of muscle, immediately met with a wet, slick heat squeezing tightly on either side.

 

Jim’s eyes fluttered shut as he slowly pressed up further, impaling Jerome with the giant, throbbing erection in the his lap. The slick, velvety heat engulfed his entire length, and Jim had never felt anything so pleasant in his life.

 

He wanted nothing more than to thrust in and out of the boy mercilessly, but he held back, and grabbed onto Jerome’s waist, rocking his own hips side to side, letting the virgin boy get used to his size.

 

Jerome moaned, his head leaning on Jim’s shoulder, eyes shutting tightly, and his mouth hanging open to release the occasional sound of pleasure.

 

The sound of the boy’s soft moans got Jim’s full attention. His mind had been dissolving in pleasure, but hearing the leader of the MANIAX - Gotham’s most wanted and dangerous criminal, writhing in his lap - moaning from the pleasure he was giving him - giving himself completely over to the older man. No tough guy, I’m the boss bullshit, he just surrendered himself completely, even went as far as to beg the detective for his cock….God, that had to be Jim’s greatest accomplishment, well at least it seemed like it was in that moment.

 

Jim opened his eyes and they were immediately met with the beautiful sight of that perfect fiery haired teen that was Jerome. He may have been an evil little shit, but right now, straddling Jim’s lap - moaning softly - his forehead pressed against his shoulder, while the older man rocked inside of him… he looked like an angel…a porcelain and perfect angel.

 

The detective tightened his grip on the boy’s hips and picked up speed, thrusting upward, testing the waters. He was so ready to fuck the kid’s brains out.

 

Jerome gasped as he felt the older man picking up speed. The sensation of being split by his huge member was the best feeling the redhead had ever experienced. He held onto Jim’s shoulders tightly to support himself, pecking him on the lips before leaning forward onto his shoulder. He couldn’t help releasing a chorus of Jim’s name, thoroughly enjoying the man’s continued onslaught.

 

For Jerome, this experience with Jim, which he hoped would be the first of many, was  _ truly  _ the best gift he could have gotten for Christmas. There was no one he would rather give himself to for the first time - he had wanted the detective for the longest time, and he was ecstatic that his plan had succeeded in getting the handsome older man right where he had wanted him. There was no feeling in the world quite the one he experienced knowing that Jim was taking his virginity, and that, combined with the sensations caused by Jim’s continued thrusts, meant Jerome was immersed in both physical and emotional pleasure previously beyond his comprehension.

 

Jim hissed - biting his bottom lip, as he bucked his hips up, faster and harder - impaling the boy’s tight entrance over and over - holding onto Jerome’s hips for leverage, so tightly it would certainly leave his pale skin covered in bruises come morning.

 

From what the detective could tell, Jerome was not minding one bit, and taking his thick cock like a champ. He always knew that someone fearless and reckless like Jerome would be a lot of fun in the sack, but he didn’t quite picture it like this.

 

He slouched a little farther down the couch, trying to get the best angle - pressing his feet firmly on the floor for more leverage - repositioning his hands around Jerome’s waist for a tighter grip, before bucking up into the kid with full force, using all the lower body strength he could muster, and pulling Jerome’s hips down as he thrust upward, helping the boy’s ass collide with his groin.

 

Jerome couldn’t stay quiet, every small movement of Jim’s body against him seeming to bring him endless pleasure.  He’d never felt so full, Jim’s member thrusting and sliding against his insides - and he tightened his hold on the man to support himself. He moaned, sure his knuckles were white with the effort it took to hold on.

 

The feeling of the detective pounding upward was amazing, the way they crashed together - the older man slamming inside of him - it was heavenly.

 

Jerome realised he never wanted this to end. He felt so secure with Jim clawing at his hips tightly,  in the older man's lap. "...Jim..." He gasped, feeling the thick cock inside of him slide a bit harder against his prostate gland. He wanted to scream for the man to do it again, his toes curling in ecstasy.

 

Jim groaned loudly - his now sweaty fingers almost losing their grip on the boy’s wet, sticky hips. He was forced to tighten his grip a bit more to keep Jerome steady in his lap. The two had been going at it so fast and hard that both were now a sweaty, sticky mess.

 

The detective couldn’t even think straight. Between the boy’s incessant moaning, the tingly feeling of Jerome’s tight warmth choking his engorged cock, and the sound of his name escaping the beautiful teen’s whimpering lips… Jim’s head was swirling.

 

His eyes fluttered wildly - completely out of his control. Every thrust brought him a warm wave of pleasure, starting in his groin and somehow working its way up into his stomach, turning to a numbing tingle by the time it reached his cheeks and the top of his head.

 

He thrust his lower half up again as hard as he could, going balls deep into the ginger’s cock skewered ass, and just held him tightly in place for a moment - completely buried inside that velvety heat, before sinking his hips back down again - Jerome’s inner walls scraping the sides of his shaft, as it retreated, almost slipping completely out - just the very tip remaining inside the entrance, before bucking upward - full force, driving it back home, again and again.

 

Jim got closer and closer every time his cock disappeared into Jerome. He bit his lip and curled his toes - panting - quick, short breaths making his chest heave.

 

The eighteen year old was losing control, profanity slipping from his lips as the older man continued to thrust in and out of him mercilessly. His knees felt shaky, weak - although he somehow managed to continue to keep himself propped up. His hair was stuck to his forehead with perspiration, chin leant on Jim’s shoulder.

 

The former member of the MANIAX continued to thoroughly enjoy the feeling of the other man filling him, thrusting in and out of his body relentlessly. Again and again Jerome felt the firm press of Jim’s hips as he older man impaled him, and the redhead could only manage to moan in return.

 

A few moments later he turned his head, desperately pulling Jim’s lips against his. His hands trailed up the nape of Jim’s neck and up into his short blonde hair, pressing his tongue lightly against the detective’s lips. Being deflowered was quite an intimate act, after all, and so he couldn’t help but want to steal the man’s lips - his endless emotional barriers falling down in an extremely rare moment of complete vulnerability.

 

Jim could hardly stand how perfect the boy was. That beautiful, soft, porcelain skin - that little star shower of freckles right below those big green eyes - that fire red hair….. a virgin, but yet the best lay the older man had ever had. 

 

That damn kid was making the detective feel so many different things right now - emotional as well as physical. 

 

Those long fingers working their way through his sweaty blonde locks, while that warm yummy tongue invaded his mouth - the sound of the boy’s loud moans egging him on, bringing him closer to the edge, and when the kid started cursing as Jim’s thrusts grew harder and faster…..more relentless, he thought he would lose it. 

 

He slid his hands up a little farther, around Jerome’s ribcage, pulling him in closer - hugging him tightly, trying to help keep him steady as he delivered a torrent of rough thrusts into the boy’s backside, making him bounce up and down in his lap - the smacking sound of the bottom of Jerome’s thighs slapping against the top of Jim’s made the older man lose control.

 

He instinctively dug his nails into the boy’s flesh as the pleasant burn of his orgasm pooled in his lower stomach, rising up from his balls, and shooting out of his shaft in hot spurts, coating the walls of the younger man’s inner most depths. In that moment, the detective could’ve sworn he was in love.

 

Jerome moaned as he felt a hot sticky mess coat his insides - the new, unexpected sensation sending him over the edge himself. He held onto Jim tightly as he came between them, his knees giving out so that he fell all the way back down onto Jim’s lap, the older man’s cock still inside of him. He had to breathe deeply to regain his bearings afterward, not releasing Jim. He felt satisfied in a way he had never felt before, he didn’t even care enough to pull himself up off of the man’s member.

 

He could still feel the mess inside of him, and it was a glorious feeling.

 

He loved the feeling of being this close to Jim, literally accepting the other man inside of him, it was like he wasn’t one person anymore, and he had never experienced a better feeling. If he hadn't already been crazy about the blonde detective, he would have been then. Losing his virginity to the older man was a life-altering experience if he ever knew one.

 

Jim pressed his forehead to the panting teen’s - the sweat from both men making their heads almost slide off each other.

 

The older man had to take a minute to gather himself. His head was still tingling, and his lungs out of breath. He still couldn’t believe that just happened….that he, the moral and mighty Jim Gordon, just took the virginity of one of Gotham’s most wanted and dangerous criminals. A thought completely implausible to anyone on the outside looking in.

 

Not only did he never think he would do such a thing, but he also never thought he’d see the kid’s softer side. Hell, he didn’t even think Jerome had one, but yet there he was, sitting in his lap - arms wrapped around the older man’s neck - weak and vulnerable.

 

Jim placed a hand on the back of the boy’s neck and pressed a soft kiss to his wet, hot forehead, paying no mind to the salty sweat that coated his lips.

 

He reached down with his other hand, flinching a bit as he pulled his overly sensitive cock out of Jerome’s still impaled rear.

 

Jerome had never felt so exposed, and yet he had never cared less. He wanted to whine when he felt Jim pull his cock out of his entrance, almost grieving the loss of it. He had never felt so close to anyone in his life, and he never wanted to leave that small temporary dressing area. It was a strange place to have his first time, but he didn’t care, because he was with Jim - and that alone made it one of the best experiences of his life.

 

He continued looking into the older man's eyes, the afterglow slowly fading, slowly returning to his regular level of cockiness. "Best lay of your life, wasn't I?" He asked, grinning mischievously.

 

Jim laughed and shook his head. That was the Jerome he remembered. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” He ran a hand over the side of the kid’s face, brushing that sweaty, stray hair out of Jerome’s eyes. “Yeah….you were somethin else, kiddo. However, I’m not really sure if fucking Santa on Christmas Eve gets you on the naughty list or the nice list.” Jim had to take a moment to laugh and appreciate the situation.

 

“Oh, good list for sure!” Jerome insists, grinning widely. “I mean...I might just...  _ still be here _ when you get back again from finishing the event...and you can relieve some more stress...enjoy your Christmas present all over again.” He paused, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “Then I bet you’d love to take this present home and get it into your bed, wouldn’t you?” He gave another wide grin, “I’m the best damn Christmas present you’ll ever get, so you better take good care of me!” He insists.

  
“You know…I think you’re right. I think it’s Santa that belongs on the naughty list…fornicating with one of the young boys on his nice list. Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Jim laughs and ruffles the boy’s hair. “And what do you mean, when I get back? I’m not going back. They have a back up Santa…Harvey.” Jim grins wide at the younger boy, still in his lap. “Yet, despite me being so naughty, I did make out pretty well, if I may say so.” Jim pulls Jerome closer, pressing his hand to the nape of the boy’s neck - placing a quick kiss on those soft perfect lips. “Merry Christmas, kiddo.” He says, giving the boy a slap on the ass. “Get dressed, we’re going home.”


End file.
